Promise
by Edward Harley
Summary: little BB/Raven fic where BB has to help the Doom Patrol get out of a sticky situation, and struggle to get home safe. With new, and hopefully better, changes to the first chapter.  further chapters currently on HIATUS


Still the same as my original story, just with a few changes to the first chapter. Yes I said first chapter, because I've decided to make this a multi-chapter story. Yay!

Hopefully the changes I've made haven't had a negative impact on the story as a whole, but I guess my readers can say whether it's any good or not. So I'm at the mercy of my readers and their comments, because constructive comments, or any comments really, are greatly appreciated.

I own nothing related to this story except the idea, sadly the characters aren't mine. But enjoy reading it anyway.

* * *

I know I shouldn't be sitting here, it'll only make it harder when I have to get up and leave. But I had to see her one more time before I left-for who knows how long. I know it may seem totally creepy, someone sneaking into a girl's bedroom to watch her sleep, doesn't exactly scream "super hero" or "cool guy" to me. And it really isn't something that people would think I would do, at least with completely innocent thoughts in mind. I mean think about it for a second: Beast Boy entering Raven's room, without any permission, without any escape plans, and with absolutely no desire to willingly leave her side; nobody would really expect this boldness from me. But I've now been standing here and staring at her for almost twenty minutes and I still haven't seen enough.

I knew that the longer I stayed the higher the chances that I would be discovered, so leaving the room should be the top priority on my list. There are a multitude of reasons why I should leave now, the least of which being that if she woke up she would probably throw me roughly from the room or send me to some strange dimension; and who knows what types of things could happen in a place like that. No, the strongest reason is that sitting here and seeing her face, so peaceful that you'd think she has no care in the world, I just don't know if I'll be able to tear myself away when my time with her is up, time which is slowly but surely ticking away on me.

So many things I wish I could say, to her and to everyone else. The first thing would be to apologize for basically lying to everyone about when I was to leave for my new "assignment." I wouldn't normally call it an assignment because I'm not obligated by the Titans to do this, who actually offered to help me before I kindly said that it was something that I thought I needed do alone. This new assignment was from the Doom Patrol...

_~FLASHBACK~_

I was sitting on the couch enjoying video games after a tough day of beating baddies and just the super hero thing. Robin was sitting at the counter reading the newspaper, even though he's been sitting there doing that for the past 2 hours and could probably have read it all twice (and considering his personality I really wouldn't doubt that he's done just that). Starfire was in the kitchen cooking who knows what, and with Robin sitting there at the counter she either asked him to try it beforehand, or he's going to be the first one she sees and will be coerced into eating whatever she makes, I smiled at the possible outcome of that situation. Cyborg was down in the garage working on his car or something; I really don't know what he does down there sometimes. And of course Raven was in her room, again doing things that I have no idea about. Everyone was doing their own thing and just relaxing after a hard day of crime-fighting.

The relaxation was quickly ruined when right as I was about to beat Cyborg's high score and finally having bragging rights for a while there was a sudden, urgent transmission that interrupted my game and ruined my day. But it was the news that the transmission brought that really sealed the awfulness that was that day.

"Come in Titans. Teen Titans! Can you hear me?" shouted a voice that sounded all-too-familiar to my ears, one I hadn't heard in a long while. The video was fuzzy at first, but it gradually cleared and I didn't like what it revealed. It was the face of Mento that appeared before us, he looked slightly battered and out of breath, which was not how I was used to seeing him.

"What's going on?" Robin asked before I had a chance to react. I still don't know how he got from the kitchen to the screen so quickly.

"We were ambushed by a vigilante group calling themselves 'Nul.' They don't have much in terms of firepower or battle strength, but they more than make up for that with their impeccable teamwork, larger numbers, and a device that they use to nullify all super-human abilities. With this device they plan on removing all super heroes from the world by amplifying the affect and using on the world. We don't know how they came into possession of such a device but we can't get close enough to it to destroy it since we can't use our powers and their strongest group is always guarding it." Mento said, as we heard fighting off in the distance.

It was during his explanation that Cyborg and Raven entered the room after they heard the sound of an emergency transmission. They both looked surprised to see Mento on the screen, they had only met him once but they got the feeling that he wouldn't ask for help unless the situation was dire.

And from the looks of it, that's exactly what it was.

"What are the coordinates of your location, we'll be there as soon as we can." Robin replied in his leader voice. Always the one willing to help and jump into action whenever the situation calls for it, even if he has to drag us along every now and again. But we all knew this wouldn't be that kind of situation.

"No." Was Mento's reply.

We were all surprised to hear his response, so quick and without hesitation.

"We only need Beast Boy." He said looking straight at me.

"What?" I yelled suddenly.

Even after my outburst and everyone looking at him with faces mixed with surprise and worry, his face was completely even and unyielding.

"What do you mean you only need Beast Boy? We're a team and I know we can assist you better if we all go." Robin was confused by Mento's request, and he had a point; what good could I possibly be if I went on my own?

"I've created a strategy to destroy the machine that takes stealth and fewer numbers; I have no time to account for extras. I only need Beast Boy because he fits into the strategy and his abilities will work best." As Mento said this my mind started to grasp the situation and I started to make some plans myself.

"What is the-" I cut Robin off mid-sentence.

"Understood. I'll leave tomorrow morning." I said before anyone else could interject.

"I think we can hold out until you arrive. I'll send our coordinates to your communicator. Mento out." After that final message the screen went black and we were all left with the aftershock of what had just transpired. Mento didn't seem to be at all surprised by my answer, in fact, if I hadn't have been watching his face the entire time I would have missed the ghost of a smile that appeared on his face after I said I'd go.

Robin was the first one to speak. "I don't approve of you going alone into a situation that is clearly dangerous, but I do respect Mento's and your decision."

"Thanks, Robin." I couldn't think of much else to say. Look on his face told me he didn't like the decision I made, no matter how much he respected it. With one look at his face I could tell that he was worried something might happen. And from the condition that Mento seemed to be in, I'm willing to bet that I put myself into a dangerous and volatile situation.

"Please friend you can't go! But if you must please let us come with you and help you beat them so you aren't put in too much danger." Starfire pleaded with me. The look in her eyes told me that she really didn't want me to put myself in danger, and if I missed that the tears she was looked ready to shed said it loud and clear.

"Come on Star, don't cry, please? Mento's plans are fool-proof, and yes even this fool has trouble messing them up." I said trying to lighten the mood a little. Because I knew they didn't want me to go, I didn't really want to go myself but I gave my word and I had no intention on going back on it.

"I guess you'll be putting that theory to the test won't ya? But I have to agree with Robin on this one, BB." Cyborg said, he had a slight smile on his face from the little joke, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, he was too worried about what might happen to me if something went wrong. I don't think he wanted to say everything that was going on in his mind, and I could tell there was a torrent of thoughts flying around in it. I was thankful for that.

Raven was the only one that didn't say anything. The look of surprise and worry never left her face, which makes me happy that she's worried about my well being. I still wish that she would've said something to me, if only a simple "good luck." But I didn't get anything out of her, after standing there for a few minutes she put the hood of her cloak up to cover her face, that still had worry pasted all over it, and left the room. I felt slightly disappointed as the doors closed behind her. I wanted to stop her, I wanted to say so many things, but I wouldn't have known where to begin.

"Okay Beast Boy we'll prepare the ship and have it ready for your departure by 6am." Robin was quick to think up a plan and execute it, but I already made my own plans for my transportation, but I wouldn't be telling anybody that. I don't want to them to worry about me more than they already are.

"Yes, oh gracious leader!" I joked with a forced smile and a mock bow, knowing that I would already be gone by that time.

_~END FLASHBACK~_

I couldn't tell them that I planned to leave the tower and get to the Doom Patrol's location by my own power. Even if I have to go to the other side of the world I knew that it would be better this way so I don't have to worry about the ship's safety and I could meet with the Doom Patrol with a better chance of going unnoticed (we'll see how well that works out, being green and all). I told Mento my plan after he sent me the coordinates and he liked the idea, luckily, they weren't too far away, they were held down in a forest in northern Canada.

I intend to leave as early as I can, and it being 4:30 in the morning, means I'll have to get moving soon. Everyone made the necessary preparations yesterday, so I knew they wouldn't need to get up too long before they expected me to leave. But I knew that Robin would be up soon since he usually gets up early in the morning.

I took one last look at the clock, I knew that my time was up and I should be heading out. I didn't realize how hard it would be to take the few steps away from her bed. Away from her. I still had so many things I wanted to say to her, but I knew that it would only make things harder. But there was one thing I had to say before I left, something I've wanted to say for a long time.

With these thoughts in mind I took a couple steps closer to her bed, took one more look at her face, leaned down and with the a touch as light as a feather kissed her on the forehead and whispered the words:

"I love you."

I almost didn't hear myself say them, the sound mixed so well her breathing that the words were almost completely drowned out, which was probably for the best.

Having finally said it I leaned back up and turned towards the door to start my journey. Right before I got to the door I heard something that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"I love u too, Beast Boy. You'd better make sure you make it back home." Her words were also a whisper in the wind, which is probably what she wanted so I wouldn't hear the slight waver in her voice when she spoke. I would never tell her that I heard her voice waver, but it told me how worried she was about my safety, and that brought a smile to my face and tears to my eyes.

But it was that last word that was seemed so normal just a few hours ago, 'Home', it was that word that made me more determined and made my smile grow wider.

Her words gave me a new resolve to go help and Doom Patrol and make it back. With it in my heart I took the final few steps to the door and before it closed behind me, without turning around I showed her how much confidence I had in my success.

The confidence she just gave me.

"Promise."

* * *

Well there you have it, like I said before I tried to only make helpful changes but who knows how well it turned out.

But this story is still my first story ever written, it's my baby, so if anything needs to be changed/altered don't be too rough, this story is still in it's infancy. And with that being the case I will try to release more chapters for this story, once I get them out of my head and onto my computer. I have 3-4 different parts of it floating around in my head so I'll need as much luck as I can get in order to get them organized and coherent.

Wish me luck!


End file.
